User talk:MEffect Fan
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:Commander Shepard page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 23:18, 31 January 2010 Cheques Since you asked in the edit summery, I thought that I should tell you that cheque is British spelling for check. This was a violation of our site's policy against American/British spelling edits, so thanks for catching that. Lancer1289 02:50, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Okay Thanks Lancer, intolerence in America.MEffect Fan 13:14, May 9, 2010 (UTC) :What to you mean by intolerence, it is site policy becuase we have editors in the US and UK where both spellings are used. While I wasn't around when that policy was made, I can see the logic in it. So what do you meen by intolerence exactly? Lancer1289 16:15, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Sorry, I led you astray, I ment I have never been to Britan, so I wouldn't know how it was spelled.MEffect Fan 22:28, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Style Guide Logos MEffect Fan, currently I am rewritting the Class Style guides and I was hoping that you would help with something that relates to the rewrite. Currently there are two images that are good for a picture for the guides. Both images have a modificaion of the image currenlty on the Sentinel Guide (Mass Effect 2) page. :Style One: Has the image along with the codex image from ME behind it. :Style Two: Has an image just the class title is switched. Please take a look and comment on my talk page, under the heading Class Guide Logos, subheading Style One Vs Style Two. I will have a seperate section set up for each style. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 23:15, May 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for voting, however Dammej was working on another project that turned out great. I'd like ask you to check it out in his sandbox and comment on whether we should go with just the standard image, or the new ones on the article's talk page. Thanks again in advance. Lancer1289 04:48, May 31, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! Just wanted to stop by and say thanks for helping to deal with this NiRv4n4 character, as I was away and unable to do so. I really hate that bad apples like this pop up, but fortunately this wiki is blessed with outstanding users such as yourself who keep an eye out for this stuff. So again, thanks, and good looking out! :) SpartHawg948 00:38, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Finally settled down Well it seems that Mr. I'll be today's second vandel, or first, depending on your time zone, decided to leave. Probably a good call on the name change. Maybe that will keep him away. Of course only one can hope that he has left. He just seemed to like you and your user page. Hopefully he has left for good. Lancer1289 06:48, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Well I was not online most of the day, but I live in the Midwest if you're curious. Yeah, lets hope that Spart can a least ban him to make sure this does not happen again. MEffect Fan 06:51, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Indeed. I live in the midwest, near Chicago as a matter of fact, as well. So again hopefully he doesn't come back until Spart logs back on and bans him. Lancer1289 06:53, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Female Shepard Face It's hardly my opinion. I have a female Shepard with the default female face from ME1, and compared with the one in ME2, it IS different (not too different, but noticeably so). If you're interested, I can show you pictures. --Fiery Phoenix 08:19, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Thats fair, I would like to see these pictures. MEffect Fan 08:21, June 24, 2010 (UTC) This is an imported female right from ME1, with the default face: http://i48.tinypic.com/j5w2t3_th.jpg (you can also check the picture in the Commander Shepard page) And these are two pictures of the default female face from ME2: http://social.bioware.com/uploads_portrait_select/1000/12/150.jpg http://social.bioware.com/uploads_portrait_select/1000/12/152.jpg I wish I had the PC version so I can take pictures right from my screen. It was obvious from the character creation screen in-game when I saw it the other day. VERY obvious. In any case, there you go. Fiery Phoenix 08:32, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Well, if I can be honest, I did not notice any change. Sorry to say, but it still looks like opinion to me. You should check with SpartHawg, he is an admin and would have the final say.MEffect Fan 08:40, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Not at all. I said the difference wasn't significant, but it's definitely there. I highly recommend that you do the comparison in-game and see for yourself, though, but you'd have to have an importable female Shepard with the default face. Anyway, it's all good. Thanks. Fiery Phoenix 08:42, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Policy Forum I don't know whether or not you have noticed but there is currently a proposal to establish a new forum where policy for the ME Wiki can be debated and voted on. The forum would allow anyone to bring to a policy question to the attention of the community and we could use some input. Take a look at the proposal on the Forum:Policy Forum page. Thanks in advance. Lancer1289 03:20, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Where we live I noticed that you mentioned you live in the midwest. I also live in the midwest, Nebraska to be exact. Which state do you live in? GrandMoffVixen 05:30, August 11, 2010 (UTC) I live right above you, in good ole South Dakota. MEffect Fan 08:32, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Nice to meet the neighbors! GrandMoffVixen 08:46, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This Brat This kid ain't going to stop. He wants his edits to be HIS way. Let him go and let Lancer take care of it when he gets here. It'll save you some headaches. Tanooki1432 12:59, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Vandels Thank you for dealing with the vandels that popped up a few hours ago. Since I only woke up about an hour ago, I am glad we have staff members who asssited with this problem. Again thanks to you and all the other users who dealt with this spree of vandalsim. All of the users have been blocked for three months. Lancer1289 17:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Again I must thank you for dealing with him again. I have reblocked them all for a year. I am also not hopeful that this will stop him, but I can hope that it does. I hate when my router breaks down. Again my sincerest thanks. Lancer1289 19:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Thank You! It has come to my attention that an anonymous troll vandalized my user homepage earlier today. You dealt with him. And for this, I thank you from the heart :) Fiery Phoenix 16:26, August 12, 2010 (UTC) No prob, the guy was just another no name vandal. He also gave me a few edit points, so total bonus. MEffect Fan 16:30, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Can't hear codex entries? Could you elaborate on your comment about not being able to hear the codex entries that you posted on Forum:Narrated Codex entries? Is this something that's wrong on our end or something that's unique to your computer/setup? -- Dammej (talk) 03:54, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Oh its just my setup, I don't have an audio player for small audio files. I didn't mean to cause worry, just can't hear em on my computer. MEffect Fan 04:29, September 7, 2010 (UTC) :I'd figured that was the issue, but I just wanted to make sure. You know what they say about assumptions... anyway, thanks for clarifying. -- Dammej (talk) 04:32, September 7, 2010 (UTC)